


Power Struggle

by WattStalf



Series: Edith Blake [2]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Rule 63, hate smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edie leaned in, her menacing smile only growing. “I'm tryin' to warn you not to do somethin' you'll regret, but if ya really insist on testin' me...”<br/>“I find it unbelievably hard to resist egging you on,” the young woman replied, also leaning in, meeting the older woman's challenge. “You're so easy to rile up because you know I'm smarter than you.”<br/>“And you're relyin' on talkin' bullshit because ya know I could kick your ass six ways to Saturday.” Edie inched a bit closer.<br/>“You know I absolutely despise you, right?” Ozymandias continued to close the distance between them.<br/>“Feelin's mutual, sweet cheeks.”<br/>“Oh, you are just-”<br/>“Just what? Too much for ya to handle?”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure why I, uh, did this. Like at all. But I love me some rule 63 (especially Edie holy shit) and it's femslash February, so when I had this idea involving Edie, I figured, why not make 'em both ladies?

The young woman was pissed off. It made sense, of course; she had approached Edie with the intent of talking as comrades when the latter had thrown the first punch. Starting a fight with her had been for shits and giggles. She knew who Ozymandias was and she knew that there was no need for there to be a fight between the two of them. But the brat just came across as so pompous, so goddamn full of herself, that Edie had never liked her despite never meeting her before, and now that she had the chance to punch her in the face, she absolutely had to act on that desire.

“What the hell are you doing?” the blonde woman demanded, blue eyes darkening in anger. “You could have seriously hurt me!”

“Well, what else am I s'posed to do?” she asked, giving her a smirk. “Dealin' with an unknown quantity like you, can't let ya get the jump on _me_.”

“So you get the jump on me instead,” replied Ozymandias. “That's a smart move when you're really dealing with an unknown, but anyone who can read knows who I am. That is, of course, assuming you _can_ read.”

Snorting, Edie rolled her eyes. She was already in a bad mood and this kid was really pushing her luck. “I can read just fine, I just don't like readin' the boring stuff. Now, hands-on experience? That sounds more like my style.” She rested a hand on one of her holsters, reminding the younger woman that, as long as she had bullets, she had the upper hand in this situation.

“You would really waste time picking a fight with one of your own when you could be out fighting real criminals?”

“Kid, there ain't anyone I'd consider one of 'my own', least of all a pompous brat like you,” said Edie. “'Sides, like I said, I really don't know ya at all. For all I know, ya are a 'real criminal'.”

“If I'm a criminal, I'd hate to imagine what that would make you. I'm far from the only person who considers you little more than a common thug,” she shot back at him with an infuriating, superior smile.

“Listen, princess,” Edie said, her smirk growing more menacing, “I'm gonna have to suggest ya shut the fuck up before ya really push me.”

“Forgive me for not trembling in fear.”

Edie leaned in, her menacing smile only growing. “I'm tryin' to warn you not to do somethin' you'll regret, but if ya really insist on testin' me...”

“I find it unbelievably hard to resist egging you on,” the young woman replied, also leaning in, meeting the older woman's challenge. “You're so easy to rile up because you know I'm smarter than you.”

“And you're relyin' on talkin' bullshit because ya know I could kick your ass six ways to Saturday.” Edie inched a bit closer.

“You know I absolutely despise you, right?” Ozymandias continued to close the distance between them.

“Feelin's mutual, sweet cheeks.”

“Oh, you are just-”

“Just what? Too much for ya to handle?”

The blonde woman closed the final bit of distance between them, smashing her lips against Edie's and kissed her, hard and fierce and inexperienced, and Edie let her, and what was more, she kissed her back. Forcing her weight against Ozymandias, she shoved her against a wall in the alley they stood in and took control of this, engulfing her opponent's mouth in a rough, demanding kiss.

When she was at last satisfied and had at last felt that she had achieved dominance, she pulled back, staring down at the stunned girl. “You kissed me,” said Ozymandias, trying to sound accusatory.

“You moved first, kid.” This time, however, Edie was the one to move first, taking the other girl's chin in her hand, tipping her face up for another kiss that she was all too willing to give. She was pissed off, sure, she fucking hated this brat and this brat fucking hated her. This was just a creative way to work off her anger.

Ozymandias shoved her before grabbing her by her harness and turning her so that Edie was the one shoved against the wall, and it happened quickly enough that she didn't stop it. She was always on guard and never distracted, but this time she was distracted by the lips on hers, and that was the only reason she allowed it to happen. The girl wasn't necessarily stronger than her, but she was quick and that had given her the momentary edge.

But she was not the one in control, not really. She kissed Edie so desperately and let out a few needy whimpers, squirming and squeezing her thighs together pathetically. She could pretend all she wanted, but she was young and inexperienced and wanted this even though she didn't want to want this. Edie had her eating out of the palm of her hand and that was what spurred her on even when she began to feel less angry, less like she something she needed to work off.

Ozymandias broke the kiss this time, trying to look smug, and maybe she would have succeeded if Edie didn't know that trick so well. She had been young once too, trying to prove herself, trying to look tougher than she was and trying to take control of everything that came her way. The two of them were opposites, but they were so similar it was either scary or funny, and she decided on the latter and laughed.

“What's so funny?” asked the blonde, glaring.

“Lots of stuff,” she replied vaguely, her smirk returning. “Wouldn't expect you really get it.”

“What is it, some idiotic joke? Isn't a comedian supposed to share that sort of thing?”

“You'd think,” said Edie, snickering. “Hey, that reminds me. What's the deal with your name? Always been meanin' to ask that.”

“What, Ozymandias?” The smug look returned, this time more genuine. She was in territory she understood now. “It's the name the Greeks had for a great pharaoh-”

“Was it a chick pharaoh?” Edie interrupted. “Like Cleopatra or whoever?”

Now she looked annoyed. “No, it wasn't a 'chick' pharaoh. He was-”

“So it's a guy name then.” Again, she interrupted. “That's kinda weird, pickin' a name like that, right?”

“I don't really see how that matters. The name has a ring to it regardless,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Besides, I could ask you the same thing. You know you spell 'Comedian' the masculine way, right? Female comedians spell it differently.”

“An' how the fuck am I supposed to know that?” She laughed. “Sounds like a fuckin' stupid difference anyway.”

“Well, it isn't surprising that _you_ would-” When Edie interrupted her for the third time, it was too pull her in for another rough kiss that Ozymandias only struggled against for a moment before giving in to. She began to grind her body against Edie's as if trying to create some sort of friction that would grant her the satisfaction she had been clawing for almost since their encounter had begun.

It was all in good fun, but Edie could not deny the heat pooling in the pit of her stomach, the desire that built as a result of her careless flirting, her passionate kisses. She was letting herself get too into this and she pulled back. “Still hate me, kid?”

“I _love_ how much I _hate_ you,” the other confessed, and it really did come out sounding like a confession.

“First crush or somethin'?” She was only teasing, but she wasn't.

“It's nothing like that.”

“I'm sure it isn't.” Edie shoved Ozymandias off with ease, because she could have shoved her off at any moment and hadn't. “And this is the part where I take my leave.”

“What? But we...” The girl could not do anything to mask the confused disappointment in her voice. “We haven't even done anything!”

“And who says we're gonna?” Already, she was getting away, and Ozymandias was too stunned, and perhaps too humiliated, to pursue. “I was just showin' ya which one of us is really the smart one. See ya 'round, princess.”

When Edie got home that night, she could not sleep; she grunted and cursed and panted with a hand between her legs and a young woman on her mind.


End file.
